despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart
'Stuart''' is one of Gru's Minions Appearance Stuart is a one-eyed Minion with combed hair. Personality Stuart is playful and funny. He is great in playing Video games like Dave. Plot Despicable Me Stuart and Jerry were asked by Gru to watch Margo, Edith, and Agnes, and keep them away from him. Ultimately he ended up playing with the girls, throwing toilet paper around in the living room. Despicable Me 2 Stuart, alongside Tom, are cleaning up from Agnes' party when they see Gru being abducted by Lucy, and they chase after her. The two were incapacitated temporarily. When they get to the AVL, Stuart makes fun of the AVL's director, Silas Ramsbottom, because he has a last name similar to the word butt in the end. Stuart is present along with Dave when Gru works undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop in the Paradise Mall. Staurt disguises as a girl, though his dress gets ripped. Stuart was with the rest of the Minions, having an ice cream party, when Gru arrives and asks the Minion and Dave to come with him. When Gru and Lucy are investigating Eduardo's restaurant Salsa & Salsa, Stuart is waiting by the car outside together with Dave. When Dave gets the call from Gru to rescue him and Lucy, Dave acts right away, crashing through the malls entrance (Dave is the one steering the car and Stuart pushing the accelerator), Dave and Stuart miss to pull over for Gru and Lucy twice but saving them in time before Eduardo caught them. Lucy opens the car door and is greeted by Dave and Stuart, who seems to have a crush on her as well, showing when he pushing the accelerator when he sees her. It is possible that Stuart is the minion Gru is practising with, when he wants to ask Lucy out on a date. After Dr. Nefario tells Gru that Eduardo have kidnapped Lucy, Gru have to choose those minions who are not kidnapped yet, which is Stuart and Dave, who are at the moment middle of a video game. Gru disguises Stuart and Dave in purple paint to escort his "captured" self into Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. However, the plan fails due to Dave ruining his own disguise (by attempting to communicate with the Evil Minions). When they are surrounded by those evil minions, Dr. Nefario along with the girls arrived to the scene and fire antidote at the evil minions to revert them into normal minions. He appears at the end for the trailer for the upcoming Minions movie along with Kevin and Bob. Trivia *He is one of the few minions who weren't kidnapped by Eduardo. *He and Dave both had a crush on Lucy Wilde. Gallery Stuart.jpg|Poppadom? DESPICABLE-ME-2-Stuart-The-Minion-Poster.jpg|Minion Stuart Nope.png|Eh...Nope! stuart vroom vroom.jpg|Vroom Vroom 1044204 10151495615557592 1564307523 n.jpg|Stuart as Lucy Wilde. Stuartt.jpeg|Stuart Haha.png Roar.jpeg hahah.jpeg|Hahahaha!!!! Bottom.jpeg|Stuart and Tom Stuart dressed as a Girl.jpg Stuart Loves Bananas.png|Bananas!!! File:Stuart_in_DM2.jpg File:Go Dave and Stuart Minions Undercover.jpeg|Dave and Stuart disguising as Evil Minions File:Dave ,Stuart, Kevin,Jerry and Carl.jpg Stuart and Tom laughing haha lol.jpeg File:Gru,_Tom_and_Stuart.jpeg Chiquita Stickers StuartSticker2.jpg StuartSticker3.jpg StuartSticker4.jpg Category:Minions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Featured Articles